An insulation film is used to isolate various electronic devices or components to avoid malfunction caused by short circuiting, breakdown or the like between the electronic devices or components, or electronic elements in the electronic devices or components, and reduce the risk of catching fire of the electronic devices or components so as to guarantee normal operation of various electronic elements. For example, the insulation film is placed between a printed circuit board (PCB) containing various circuits and a metallic housing such as an aluminum or copper housing for preventing EMI (electromagnetic interference) to prevent problems such as short circuiting caused by contact between the various elements on the PCB and the metallic housing. In order to use the insulation film, the insulation film is required to have different operating properties. Furthermore, specific indices for the requirements for these properties of the insulation film vary with different requirements for insulation.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an insulation film which is produced at a lower cost, and exhibits better properties.